Cold Ones, Spirit Warriors and Bella?
by cullensbabymama7
Summary: Isabella Black is coming home to LaPush after finishing her schooling overseas.. her reputation isn't sunshine and rainbows. Naked Cliff diving, and crashing cars into Old Quil's shed and other crazy situations are what she left behind. Vampires, a wolf pack, family, new discoveries, and adventures await her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer; I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight or its characters. I do own my imagination though and Stephanie Meyer can suck it.**_

Jacob thought it hilarious that the pack and the elders decided to conduct a meeting once his uncle Charlie spread the new around their reservation that his cousin Bella was coming home from college. The ones in the pack that were long life friends, such as him of course, Jared, and Leah, were excited. The older ones, Sam, the elders which consisted of his father Billy and his Uncle Charlie Black, Harry Clearwater and his wife, Sam's mother Jennifer Uley, and the most concerned, Old man Quil Altera.

It wasn't a secret that Bella was different. She had this way about her that caused most people to gravitate towards her. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and sometimes mean. But most of all, she was a legend all in her own right. Anything you dare her to do, or anything she thinks of doing, she just does it.

Jake chuckled when Old man Quil shot a dark look at Charlie and Billy.

"You better keep that girl in line when she arrives. That girl is a danger to this tribe and herself!" He wailed

"She's not that bad, she's just spirited." Charlie muttered rolling his eyes.

In his mind he did admit that his daughter was a little insane. Cliff diving naked while high at 15, in the dark, he was embarrassed when he had to arrest her. Being the Chief of Police on the reservation mean he was highly respected alongside his older brother William, or Billy – The Chief of their tribe. There also was the time she jumped off the Council Hall's roof on a pile of mattresses when one of the neighborhood children told her she couldn't do it.

She broke her arm, and knocked her front tooth out, but the proud smile and the shine in her eyes didn't let her feel down. She was as perky as a peacock until her next stunt, which was after her arm healed. She was 11 at the time.

Charlie thought maybe it was because she hadn't a mother after she died, along with Sarah, his brother's wife. Both died right after each other. The Black family lost Sarah first, due to a drunken driving accident, then Renee to an "animal" attack on a family vacation in Maine visiting her family. Most of the older generations while they respected their leader, they frowned upon Charlie marrying and having children with a white woman. So they said it was the pale face blood mixed with their own that caused her to be reckless and crazy.

"She ran Deputy Quinn's car into my shed! That girl is insane!" Old man Quil shouted in argument.

His grandson Quil growled at that. He had been pissed because he had to rebuild it, not to mention most of the things were ruined, family things that could never be replaced.

"Oh shut your trap Quil. It wasn't even your shed!" Leah screamed.

Sue Clearwater sighed, and rested her hand on her daughters shaking arm, only to smirk at Embry for rubbing her back in a soothing manner. He was a sweet boy, while he was a few years younger than her daughter; she couldn't deny that the imprint and devotion between the two healed her daughter's soul from the horrific incident with Sam.

"It's been years since Bella has been back with us. She's gone off on her own for college and no doubt has matured and grown up. Let us just see how things are, before we pass judgement. The past is the past, and maybe you should give her a chance." Sue said calmly but her voice was firm.

Isabella Marie Black was her god daughter damn it, and she loved that girl regardless of how reckless and scary she was. She was deviated when Sarah died, and damn near catatonic after she discovered the body of her mother. Sarah and Renee had been Sue's best friends, just as their husbands had been. They all made pacts with each other, and took turns being godparents and maid of honors and every other female bond best friends share, together. When Bella got her period, Sue was the one to buy her first pack of panty liners and pads, when she was ready for the tampons; she went with Bella to pick them out. Same with Leah, those girls were joined at the hip since birth, well since Leah could walk seeing as she's younger than Bella. But the difference isn't important. That girl was loved and she would be damned if she was welcomed back after returned from such a long stay away.

Sue would make damn sure, along with the imprints, that Bella be welcomed.

Besides, she had to have outgrown her stunt days, right?

"What of our secrets though. As said, Bell hasn't been home in years. She knows nothing of us wolfing out, or that those fucking parasites live in Forks. How do we keep this from her? She's smart, and very fucking observant. She's going to find out." Jared stressed and leaned forward looking at the Elders and Sam, their Pack Alpha for the time being.

Jake and Leah looked at each other and had to voice their agreement in muttered yeah and that's rights.

"Oh hell." Old Quill muttered and rolled his eyes then looked around at the other elders, mostly Charlie.

"We will worry about it, when and if, the time comes. None of you little shits better not imprint on my angel, I know that." Charlie hissed as he glowered at the non-imprinted wolves.

If Jacob wasn't his nephew and if Bella and Jacob weren't blood related, he would find Jacob to be a promising suitor for his princess. Quil was out of the question, that boy was a certain kind of special and he didn't mean it in a positive way either. He was more like a slower personality of SpongeBob and that sponge fucker was stupid as shit. Paul, that huge fucker actually scared him a little but he never once let it show. But he definitely better not imprint on Charlie's princess, he didn't want that kind of karma put on him. Paul scared him because Paul reminded Charlie of his younger self, and then there was the anger and the fact he was a loose cannon, and a man whore.

"Dude, what if she isn't hot anymore." Quil whispered to himself, but he wasn't as quiet as he wished he was.

Billy placed his heavy hand on his younger brother's shoulder to keep him in his chair. He didn't need anybody hurt. Charlie was a big motherfucker, always had been, but Quil was a wolf, and no matter how stupid he made himself seem, he would defend himself.

"She will arrive tomorrow night; keep the wolf information to yourself. Bella is one of us, if she finds out, then we will deal with it when it comes. Now leave us be, the elders have other matters to discuss." Billy ordered, his voice carrying a deep tone that cemented his statement.

He waited until the last wolf was out, before he rounded on Old Quil.

"How much time do we have until her fate comes forth? And can we not warn her before it happens. I'm afraid she wouldn't be too pleased being kept in the dark. The Pack is one thing, trivial, but when it is a matter of her life…." He whispered looking between his brother and their mentor, the Tribal shaman.

Old man Quil sighed because he understood the brother's worry. He wanted to warn his grandson, but he couldn't. But maybe just maybe depending on what the spirits tell him, considering she was important, well maybe she could be prepared.

"I'll consult with the spirits, just make sure those across the border do not come near her. I must stress this young Charlie Black, keep that girl in line, we can't have her triggering anything prematurely. It isn't time yet, and we all know her personality." He muttered.

Everybody nodded and agreed. They would make her transition home as smooth as they could. They just hadn't seen her in a while, besides Charlie. He took trips three times a year to visit her in England. She had gotten a scholarship for a literature program, he didn't know the specifics just that his baby girl had a big brain and loved reading. And he was damn proud of her for having a dream and claiming it as her own.

Outside Leah over hears the conversation. She didn't know what they meant about Bella's fate and whatever secretive shit they were keeping, but she was going to make sure her best friend wasn't in the dark about everything. Seriously what the fuck did the spirits have to do with Bella's fate? Leah was lost, and now worried, and ran to catch up with Jacob. He would know what to do, cousins or not, he was pretty much Bella's brother too.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer; I still do not own Twilight or its characters, so Stephanie Meyer can suck it.**_

"Holy Mother Father!" Bella huffed and growled out.

Her suitcase was not cooperating with her whatsoever, and she didn't have the patience for it. She was nervous as hell about going back home. She hadn't seen anybody in her family, besides her dad. She loved his visits, and hated when he left. Bella was a daddy's girl through and through and she never felt completely safe when her dad wasn't around. She hadn't seen her uncle or her younger cousin Jake, which felt completely wrong after four years. What if they forgot what she looked like!

Her best friend, Leah, had kept in touch through text messages and FaceTime, but those were rare, the video chats. She hadn't received one in a year, and barely got a response from the girl in a year as well. It hurt Bella, but she didn't nag about it. Leah had her own life, and if she heard right, from her last text, she actually had a new boyfriend. That surprised the hell out of her, last that she knew or the last she saw Leah, she was still devastated over Sam.

"Listen to me you little shit! I'm going to yank you one more time, and then you are going to be unstuck or I'm going to be so pissed if I have to cram the contents of you into my shoe bag. Hair accessories do not go in shoe bags." Bella whispered to the bag, the older woman near her looked at her as if she was insane.

Bella rolled her eyes. The old hag didn't even know the half of it. She had a strange university senior year and she was exhausted of being around people she didn't know and didn't understand when she had a secret all of her own, which she was sure would send her to the fucking sanitarium.

She braced her feet firmly on the ground, grasped the handle with both hands tightly, and gave it once last final tug with all her might. The suitcase was strictly her hair product case. Shampoos, conditions, like thirty different products, straighteners, curling irons, two sets of hair curlers, four different sized crimpers, five blow-dryers, and different bags of hair extensions that she used when she decided to change up her hair without cutting it.

It seemed like it wasn't heavy when you hear the list, but it was. And her tug was so strong, it sent her stumbling back into a cold hard wall she didn't know was behind her, and caused the case to fly slightly before the left wheel landed on the hags toe.

Bella moved back, her shoulder hurt and turned around, because she most definitely was sure there wasn't ever a wall behind her, she was inline getting her bags checked for fuck sake, and the crack in the floor caused the wheel of the case to get stuck.

The man was large, he looked like a body builder and next to him was a stunningly beautiful blond that caused Bella to stare just a couple seconds longer. Something about this couple caused the hair on the back of her neck and on her arms to stand on end, and she felt something pushing in her brain to step back, so she did, slightly.

"I would say I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be standing so close." She defended herself first hand.

The man laughed, tugging the woman next to him to his side. His laugh was loud and damn near contagious. The woman next to him smiled, both of them had dimples. His laugh however caused her to relax even if just a little, she didn't feel safe around them.

"I'm sorry. We saw you struggling, and my husband wanted to offer you some assistance. My name is Rose, and this is my husband Emmett. It's very nice to meet you." The woman, Rose, said but didn't hold her hand out.

Her husband? They didn't even look old enough to be married, maybe the man, but the woman didn't.

"Husband? How old are you." Bella blurted out ignoring the rest.

"We get that all the time." Rose laughed; it was tinkling, sort of like bells, if that made sense. "I'm 18 and Emmett is 20. Where are you heading to, that's a lot of luggage?" Rose commented

It was true. They had been watching her, and never seen somebody have so much stuff for one trip before, well besides their sister Alice. They also heard her conversation, and Rose had to agree, hair products and shoes definitely do not belong together.

These people were strange, Bella thought. No way in hell would she ever get married that young, fuck whatever love shit involved. Then again she's not that young anymore, she was now nearly 24 and definitely not in love. Never had been in fact, and she wasn't too put out about it.

"I'm heading to Washington State. I'm from a Native American Reservation, LaPush a few hours from Seattle. It was nice talking to you, but I really do gotta get this fucker checked. I've got a long ass flight ahead of me, good day to you." Bella rushed and half curtsied for no reason.

They had been watching her, so they knew she was from Washington, but the location exactly was lost to them. Alice never mentioned where the girl was from, and now they weren't so sure how to go about befriending her.

They needed to have a family meeting, soon, because the girl Alice had seen with their brother was going to cause a lot of trouble.

They watched Bella check the rest of her bags then checked theirs too.

"We're so fucked." Emmett turned to whisper to his wife.

"No shit. I'm going to kill that little troll! LaPush, Emmett, this is not going to go over well. The treaty may have to be broken." She hissed feeling anxiety coming on.

"I like her." Emmett declared as he watched Bella interact with a little boy.

Rosalie wasn't sure what to think, other than that she was most definitely going to kill Alice. How could she not have seen this! She didn't care what visions Alice had, there was no way that they were going to get near her now, and at least not once they touch down. The wolves will not allow it.

Fuck it _all_ to hell, she thought as she dialed Carlisle and put the phone to her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or its characters.**_

Leah was starting to become angry, very angry to the point she was itching to attack Sam's human form and chew huge head off his stupid shoulders.

"And why the hell not, why should we not tell her!" Leah screamed

Leah, Sam, and the rest of the pack were in the woods. When Leah went to Jacob about hearing the elders speak about Bella's fate, and whether or not to warn her, Leah and Jake both became pissed off.

They were sick and tired of the Elders knowing things and not telling or forewarning the people directly involved. Jake and Leah hated how they found out about becoming wolves, which happened to be by it happening! They didn't want Bella to have it speak up on her, it sucked. It ruined relationships with family members because those who weren't elders or pack members or imprints, weren't "allowed" to know. Not to mention it ruined relationships, at least, the one between Leah and Sam. They were dating, practically engaged in Leah's mind, and he went missing for two months because he couldn't turn phase back human, only to return and bet old by her father and the rest of the elders to LEAVE her, because he would one day imprint.

"May I just point something out here, guys?" Jared butted in and caught the attention of his brothers and his sister. He then threw his arms up in the air and said loudly, "We don't even know what IT is! How could we tell her something we have no idea what it's about? Her fate, guys, seriously? We're going to go to her and say Hey sup Bells, your fate is going to kick you in the ass soon, figured we would tell you since the old fuckers like keeping secrets, again- oh by the way we turn into huge giant wolves to kill vampires that come to our land and threaten our people. Really?" Jared pointed out, ranted, and asked throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Shut up, you idiot." Leah sneered.

"Look, whatever reason the Elders have, they have it for a reason!" Sam sighed loudly

Quil and Embry looked at each other then back to Sam, confusion clearly all over their faces.

"I don't care what you say. I may not be able to tell Bella what exactly is going to happen to her, but I will tell her something. She isn't going to be caught unaware by some fucked up gene like us. She's not only my cousin, but she's like my big sister!" Jake growled, not backing down.

"Let me make something clear to each and every one of you." Sam grit out and used his Alpha timbre "None of you are allowed to tell Bella Black anything you over heard, or seen somebody else overhear. Quill, Embry, and Jake you have patrol, so get to it. Leah, I don't know what you have to do, but just go do it and leave me alone about it, I don't want to hear any more. Paul, your shift at the station is going to start soon, get going, don't be late. I'll at the house putting the crib together." Sam said and then left them to it.

Paul looked to Jake and Leah with annoyance one last time, then, took off to get ready for work. He was working with Charlie at the police station, as a deputy. He loved pissing the old man off and getting under his skin, it cracked him up. But mostly what he liked about it was he could commit to a purpose that the community could witness.

It wasn't a secret that Paul Lahote had a temper, it also wasn't a secret that he got into trouble as a teenager, nor was it a secret he use to use women like they were disposable objects. Use to, being the key words. Phasing and witnessing imprinting and having more responsibilities as a person and adult made him change his ways.

He was only visiting home from college; he had a scholarship to UW, for baseball. Summer break with his mother was something he was looking forward to. During his high school years, his mother ran herself ragged working three jobs, just to make sure he had new clothes on his back that weren't riddled with holes, new shoes, books, a car when he turned 16, and to put food in his belly and provide him chore money, not to mention bills. He watched his mother struggle his whole life, and during the summer, he was going to take her on a vacation.

The vacation never came. They had a week of down time, when it all started the day after he arrived home. He got into an argument with a kid who ran his bike into his car, it was an accident. But Paul was so blinded by rage and shook so hard and so fast he felt as if he were vibrating. The only thing that kept him together was the scared look in the kid's eyes, one he knew so well. Before his father split, he use to smack Paul around like a rag doll, the kid had the same fear he knew too well from his own eyes. After calming down he told the kid to get lost.

It was the next day that Sam and Jared, whom he thought had their own college duties to attend to else were. Apparently he was wrong, because everywhere he went for the week, they went too. Never speaking, just watching, watching and waiting. It freaked him out and pissed him off at the same time. The breaking point was when they corned his mother and told her she needed to keep her distance from her own son. He phased then and there behind Sam and Jared inside his living room.

To this day, his mother is the only pack parent, that wasn't an elder that is aware of the pack; what they are, what they do, and why they protect the tribe.

Paul arrived to his house to shower and change for his shift at the station, his mother was already plating breakfast, almost as if she had radar that let her know when he was near and hungry.

She saw the look of annoyance on his face and chuckled.

"What is it now?" She giggled when he rolled his eyes.

"Everybody is so concerned about this Bella girl. I barely even remember her, what the hell is so special about her fate, huh? We're wolves; they weren't so concerned with us." He muttered

His mother sat down and leaned forward, looking to him as if she were telling a secret.

"She's special to this tribe; she's different, different than the pack." She whispered looking around almost frantically afraid somebody else would hear.

Paul's eyebrows went high on his forehead and he leaned forward as well, not even realizing he was doing it.

"How do you know this? How different are we talking?" He asked

"The elders keep the scrolls and other tribal legends and journals in the council hall. Maybe you and your pack should actually read them and look through your culture." She rolled her eyes then narrowed them. "She's a lovely girl, Paul. Maybe a little wild but she's very lovely." Smirking to herself about the possibilities.

"Ma." Paul sighed, "How do you know she's special to this tribe? How do you even know she's different than the pack? Even though you know of the pack, I know damn sure none of the elders are giving out information, willingly." He pointed to her.

His mother was smart and very aware of things around her before most others know. He wasn't surprised she had more information than him, without even being involved with the "inner circle" of the tribe.

"Old Quil. He was the one that suggested placing most of the histories on display to get the young ones interested in the past. There is a story, well a journal entry really, that gives a lot away about a young woman back in the day of having abilities surpassing the shaman of their time. The abilities she had, had not been mentioned, though, it does mention she lost her life by exhausting herself saving her protector." She wasn't sure if protector meant wolf, but what else could it have been?

"Her protector?" He asked to himself.

His mother shrugged her shoulders and went about eating her breakfast.

He finished, showered, changed, and went in search for Jacob. He barely tolerated the baby alpha but he had a suggestion for him and Leah. He wasn't surprised he found them in Jakes shed whispering back and forth.

"You two whispering is shit. I could hear you when I pulled up." Paul tisked

They both jumped, surprised he was there, and mostly because he snuck up on them and they didn't even realize it.

"What the hell, Paul! Why are you here?" Jake hissed

Paul told them what his mother told him. They looked as lost as he looked when he heard the story.

"So, why are you telling us this? I know you. You wouldn't just volunteer info for nothing." Leah muttered giving him and Jake a side glance.

"The story says protector. One of the remaining wolves that haven't imprinted has to be the protector this time right?" He asked

Jakes eyes went wide and he started shaking.

"You stay the hell away from my cousin! Just because this protector is mentioned, doesn't mean it's an imprint, or a lover." He spat the word lover out like it was acid

"WAIT." Leah half yelled half laughed. "What does that have to do with, you, Paul?" Her eyes were dancing with mirth.

"I don't even remember this girl, but every time her name is mentioned my wolf paces inside my head like mad and begs to be let out." He whispered looking away from the both of them.

Embarrassed, he wasn't use to feeling the emotion.

Leah put her hand over Jakes mouth before he could say anything, the growling she couldn't stop. He was Bella's cousin after all.

"What does that have to do with you bringing this information to us? You now we don't agree with Sam, and we're ordered to not speak to her of it." She raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"So we show her." He shrugged and then looked at his watch. "I've got a shift, but, think about it." He pointed and left.

"Show her?" Jake said, still pissed but he was surprised at Paul for suggesting it.

"Yep." Leah said smirking

She picked up her bag and started to leave the shed, but she stopped and turned around to face her pack brother, her best friend's cousin.

"He's changed. He could be good for her. Imprint or not, don't be quick to judge. Bella's a grown woman. If they meet and get on well, you can't stop her from doing what she wants, or seeing anybody she wants." Leah told him and left.

Jacob all of a sudden wished his cousin wasn't coming home at all. Too many unknown changes were happening around him, and he didn't want her subjected to them. He wanted her close, home, sure. But what he wanted was her away from the drama, the lies, the secrets, and those damn vampires across the treaty line. When Leah told him and showed him what she overheard, they both feared the elders meant Bella phasing. But apparently this is something completely different, though, Paul's mother could be wrong, and just reading too much into something that wasn't even real back then.

"Dad!" Jake bellowed as he started walking to his house.

"WHAT?" Billy yelled back causing Jake to snort as he walked into the house.

"I know about Bella, and her fate." Jake told him

Jake watched as his father's face went paler, slacker then opened and closed his mouth before sighing.

"Son- " Billy started but Jake shook his head holding his hand up.

"Don't tell me anything, if it isn't the full truth and nothing but the truth." Jake said as he sat down and waited for his dad to speak .

 ** _OKAY, JUST SOME INFORMATION. BELLA HAS BEEN GONE FOR 4 YEARS, THE CULLENS HAVE BEEN IN FORKS FOR TWO YEARS… PAUL, SAM, JARED, AND BELLA ARE THE OLDEST AND OUT OF THEIR TEEN YEARS. PAUL AND SAM ARE OLDER THAN JARED AND BELLA. BELLA IS BEST FRIENDS WITH LEAH EVEN THOUGH LEAH IS YOUNGER THAN HER BECAUSE CHARLIE AND HARRY AND BILLY PUT THE TWO TOGETHER AND THEY JUST MESHED. JAKE IS 17 AND LEAH IS 19 IN THIS STORY, OKAY?_**

 ** _Any questions, feel free to ask, I promise to answer the best I can._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR ITS CHARACTERS.**_

Chapter 4 - **_Bella_**

I board the plane and instantly I'm relieved I'm not sitting next to anybody that looks annoying. I've the window seat, the middle seat – by the grace of God, is empty, leaving the aisle seat taken. I roll my eyes when I notice it's the old lady that was in my way earlier. Once she notices me next to her, she rolls her eyes as well, and gives me a scathing look.

"You and me both, sister." I mutter to her under my breath as I pull out all of my provisions.

Considering this is a nine hour flight, plus a layover, then another short flight to Seattle, I packed plenty of provisions in my carry on. Gossip magazines, two books, Baby my green cow – don't judge me it's been in my possession since my mother gave it to me, my mother bought it when I was six months old, I never leave anywhere without it, well unless it was school or work.

After I have everything ready, and I'm buckled in, I take a look around the plane. Everybody looks calm besides a red haired woman in her mid-twenties. I watch as she pops a pill, without the aid of water, leans back in her seat and clutches the arm rests. I roll my eyes again, because she looks utterly ridiculous, the plane hasn't even started yet, so there is no reason for her to freak out. Then again, everybody has their own fears who am I to judge.

Once more I keep scanning and spot them. The weird young couple from the baggage line and my whole body shivers at the sight of them. I've never seen anybody, and trust me after spending four years in a dreary place that rains a lot, much like Forks and LaPush, I've seen plenty of white people, and they are the palest I've ever seen. My mother wasn't even that pale, and she was Irish! There is something about those two that doesn't sit right with me, and it most definitely isn't because they are white.

Oh god, the big one looked over her shoulder and smiled at me. I could feel my eyes get wide on their own accord, and I could feel my face heat up fiercely at the idea of being caught. My only reaction was to glare at him, which caused the big man to laugh. Loudly, he laughed so loud I swear the whole plane shook at the force of it. The woman, Rose – I believe she called herself, smacked him and he stopped laughing, he actually pouted.

It made him look crazy ridiculous; I never knew anybody that large could look so sad and mischievously innocent at the same time.

The girl looked back and gave me a look of embarrassment and nodded towards me as she mouthed the words that she was sorry.

I rolled my eyes and shoved a magazine in front of my face so I no longer had to look at them. I don't care how friendly they looked, the sight of them, made me feel like blowing them up like I did with the Dean of University's car.

With my mind, I did it. It sounds insane but I swear on the spirits of my people- which I take seriously, I did.

Freaked me out at first of course, I mean, wouldn't it freak you out if you blew up a car just by thinking of it while angry? I skipped my classes for a week after that, and I prayed I wasn't going to set fire to anything else.

Not to mention the prayers I sent to my peoples spirits. My tribe, just like many others, I'm sure having their own suspicions and beliefs. I read many of the legends in the council hall; I'm probably the only one of my age and generation to have read them all. Old Quil calls my mixed blood the reason why I'm "crazy", I wonder if he would call me crazy if he knew just how hard I worked to be good enough to be respected and accepted. Like to be respected and accepted as full-blooded member of my tribe, community, and elders.

I read and studied each of those damn legends; I mastered the language, and the ways of those before us. I worked hard, and just because I liked to have a little bit of fun every now and then, he and all the older ones, call me crazy.

They are the crazy ones or boring, really.

I know I'm just like the woman before me, before our time. The balance keeper, the one to keep the balance of our people from good and evil, don't get me wrong it sounds like a witch, but the word witch never came up in any of my readings.

I have no idea why the hell I was decided to be this balance keeper. Apparently my sanity wasn't even balanced, and some days my balance wasn't even balanced.

I wonder how Old Quil would feel if I set his shed on fire this time. Fucking dinosaur.

"Pssst." I rolled my eyes, the old lady next to me

I cant believe she's even trying to gain my attention, especially after she rolled her eyes at me. Lady Dinosaur, I bet she and Old Quil would make the perfect nursing home couple. They could gift each other diapers, and denture glues.

I bent the magazine back to reveal my left eye and looked at her.

"Yes." I said resisting the urge to roll it.

Daddy always told me to respect my elders; she's seriously got the whole Betty White thing going on, so I suppose she is quite old, and an elderly woman. Statistically speaking, but her soul could be young.

"May I borrow some reading material? I seem to have forgotten my books at the flat." She whispered and looked so sad.

She's old, so, I'm sure she really did forget. I read that old people lose their thoughts and memories as they progress in life. She looked older than Old Quil, so I'm sure she's nearly loony.

I looked down at my lap at the reading material. I wasn't so sure she would want a magazine with tips on how to please your man, or the cheating advice, or the cheating stories. She looked like the type of woman who hadn't had any in at least thirty years.

"I've got two books, but to use one comes with a price." I told her seriously.

She looked taken back, and I resisted the urge to laugh at her.

"A price, for a book to borrow while in flight?" She asked her old wrinkled eyes went wide.

Of course her borrowing a book during the flight came with a price! As I said this is a long fucking flight, before we even reach our layover destination. I needed to be entertained by other things, rather than just reading.

"What do you say? A simple dare, and you can pick between The White Queen, and Harry Potter." I raised a brow at this in challenge.

I nearly choked back on air from my gasp, because she gave me wicked smiled in return, the nodded firmly.

"Hit me with your best shot, young lady." She sniffed

I wasn't expecting her to agree, to be honest, I was expecting her to curse at me. Maybe even try to spank me, old people around this area loved to dish out discipline, their own child or not.

"Sneak those little baby bottles of booze into this bag. Come back here without blowing it, and you can not only borrow a book, you can keep it." I shrugged.

It wasn't elaborate by any means. But I really wanted to knock a few of those back, and take a nap. That way, nothing could happen that would cause me to have an accident.

She waited five minutes before she made her move. One of the flight attendants was helping a rather large woman get settled into her seats, so her cart was left unattended. Once the old lady was up from her seat she pretended to head towards the bathroom, but she didn't even touch the door. She slyly picked the little bottles up, four at a time quietly in her hands and slipped 12 into the bag I'd given her.

The old lady has balls; she didn't freak out, or look nervous. She only gave me a look full of smug and then held her head high.

"I didn't think you would really do it." I muttered.

She laughed airily, and took two bottles before handing the others over to me.

"These flights are paid for, that goes for meals, snacks, and drinks." She snarked at me as she quickly opened and downed one.

"Really?" I whispered

"Isabella, how are you going to keep your secret a secret from your friends and family?" She said and not quietly either.

"Excuse me! Keep your voice down." I glared and hissed

She laughed! LAUGHED!

"Oh hush child, nobody can hear or see me but you. My name is Qubilah, I am the great-grandmother of Quil or Old Quil, as you and the ones of your time call him today. And you, my dear one, are my predecessor." Smiled so softly and touched my face. "We have much to talk about before you're back into your fathers care." The smile was gone, and replaced with nothing but seriousness.

"How did you do what you just did, and nobody see you, or the bag you were carrying." I blurted out, my eyes wide

I wonder if I could do the same thing, just think of the possibilities!

She sighed in exasperation and shook her head, eyeing me as if something were wrong with me.

"Because, I'm dead." She bluntly stated.

All I could do was look at her and down another bottle, Vodka.

This really was going to be a long flight.

"I can't stay very long; I only have so much time. Things are progressing far more quickly than we realized. You are a balance keeper, you're one with nature. I was once the very same thing you are, and no, you aren't a witch, and no, you won't need a wand." She snorted

"I didn't even say anything!" I whispered harshly shaking my head

"You didn't have to, you were about to think it. I have seeing's, visions, or I had them. I'm only granted a few of the abilities I once had, in order to speak to you. I'm sorry you found out on your own, I'm sure it was quite a bit of a shock to you, but we assumed that you would have been told at a proper age." She looked upset about that.

"WE?" my eyes narrowed, because she was the only one here, which I knew of.

What if there were invisible fuckers all over this plane.

"We as in the spirits, child." She said as if I should have known already, as if I were slow. "We have been watching over you, and we've also been advising my great-grandson. He was to tell you after sixteen birthdays passed. Nobody ever listens to the dead." She cursed

"Why me though and why a witch?" I asked

"We don't use the word, witch. We never have. The term comes with negative thoughts and backlash. We use the word balance keeper, because we keep the balance of nature. The good, the bad, the weak, the strong, everything must be in balance. You, because you were the only one born of the year you were born. Nobody else that year gave birth, only your mother. You've also have a strong will and sense of fight about you. Your soul is bright and pure, you can be trusted, and you are trusted." She explained.

"Okay, sure. But why now, why am I just now having things happen to me that have never happened before?" Seriously, I wanted to know.

"Our people are in danger. You and your friends will soon be put to the test. Lives will be lost, people will be hurt. You're needed more than ever, and you're the only one granted the tasks at keeping the balance, as you're the purest by soul." She said it so calmly, when I didn't feel calm at all.

I almost said bullshit, because let's face it, I'm not completely pure. I've had sex before, more than once, I've had three different sexual partners, I've smoke weed and that peyote stuff I stole from Old Quil's sweat tent, I've also drank and am drinking right now. I've commented crimes that I should have been arrested for, but because Daddy loves me, he let me go free.

How the hell is my soul pure, if I've done all of that?

 _ **Think TVD Bonnie Bennett, well sort of. I don't want to say Bella is a witch, but whatever, I like Balance Keeper, sounds more old timey, lol. So we've met the lady before Bella that had the burden and responsibilities as Bella is coming into. She's also related to Old Quil, that old fartknocker!**_

 _ **I love Betty White; she's an awesome old broad, so picture a Native American version of her – Qubilah. It means Harmony by the way.**_

 _ **Sorry if the chapter sucked, and sorry for it taking so long. I actually started it five hours ago, but been sucked into Scandal season two on Netflix, and texting, so yeah.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes, life has a fucked up away of going. I would have never guessed in a million years, that I, Isabella Marie Black, would be some freaky supernatural human. A balance keeper, more like a witch if you ask me, but that crazy lady that just left me alone an hour ago, to get back to the spirits, would have a fit if I said that out loud.

Qubilah, old Quil's great-grandmother had told me everything. EVERYTHING! All the while being invisible and unheard by every person on this plane, or should I say every living and dead person on this plane. Yeah, apparently vampires are real, but not the kind I've read about. Those two fabulously extra white people, are freaking cold stone walking corpses that belong to a family of even more extra white corpses- excuse me, cold ones; vampires. The kind that is as hard as marble, cold as snow, and suck the blood out of poor innocent animals, because they refuse to drink from humans.

Then, there are the shape shifters. Apparently almost every legend that I, and the rest of my tribe have been told about, are real. Apparently when the presence of a vampire or in this case, vampires, are around long enough, my people whom have the magic in their blood, transform into wolves to protect us. She told me she couldn't tell me who has changed, but she told me more will come, that a threat was coming, and we- the shifters and I, are needed.

When I asked why the hell anyone hasn't ever told me about my damn destiny, she said Old Quil had the order to ready me, to prepare me for this life. It's safe to freaking say he never told me, and Qubilah, isn't too happy with him, neither are the other spirits that watch us and guide him to guide us.

I was to be told on my sixteen birthdays, that I am her successor, and to ready me with the knowledge of the "pack" as she predictably called them. Apparently, I'm the protector of those who can't protect themselves, and the protector of the balance of not only nature but the balance keeper of supernatural around us. Who the hell would drop a bomb on a girl like that? Practically cruel if you ask me, and little too much responsibility, I would have never believed it.

A part of me is glad Old Quil didn't follow through with is orders as shaman, to hand over the knowledge she left behind, or set me on a spirit quest to learn more information personally, on the other side. The other part is pissed. I had the right, and still do not that it matters now, to know about myself, to know what's expected of me.

The spirits aren't too happy with Old Quil, and apparently he's being punished enough by the spirits. I still wanted to go through with my plan and plant cherry bombs in his mailbox, insufferable dinosaur.

But back to those who are supernatural, vampires and shape shifting wolves. They are mortal enemies naturally, but with the help from me they will be able to work together for a common goal. I was told not to trust all vampires, and to let my guard down and allow this so called pack in.

Why the hell would anyone in their right mind, trust a freaking vampire? An idiot obviously, I double I'll ever trust them, especially when their kind is the reason my mother was murdered. She graciously told me with sad eyes, that she was killed by a cold one. That made me want to slather Vaseline on the ones on this very plane with me, and light them on fire and watch them burn until nothing was left of them. I felt sick to my stomach that I even stumbled into the large one while waiting to check my last bag. It was explained to me, the reason of my hairs standing on end, and the sudden tension in my body.

As a balance keeper, once in contact or near a supernatural being, my natural instinct will tell me, or alert me. Which is what happened earlier in line, my instincts were telling me another supernatural being was near, so my body was alert, my subconscious was wary.

I was told about imprinting, and I totally thought the whole idea of it sucked, and the fact that these imprints or mates were also the best person to have babies with, made me nauseous. When I asked if my destiny was to be an imprint as well, I was told no answer just a small smile. So, no way in hell was I looking anybody in the eyes, just so they could trap me with freaky voodoo wolfy love, and impregnate me with babies. Would they even be babies or just small slimy little fur balls?

Bella doesn't do kids-human or any other kind, and Bella is sticking to that!

It's safe to say, that this wolf pack can go suck an egg or two, and leave me the hell alone. Once I find the journals hidden on first beach, and learn everything that I can, I'll help when needed, with dark sunglasses on at all times!

And since secrets where kept from me, I won't be too quick to tell anybody that I know everything. Fuckers, they all knew, all the parents or people directly involved know, and never once told me, or warned me when Old Quil didn't step up to his oh so amazing plate as tribal shaman.

Even daddy knew. I think that's where it hurts the most, knowing that my dad knew and never once opened his mouth and informed his only daughter, his only child, that she had an even greater destiny, other than causing havoc. Hurt and disappoint were mostly what I'm feeling, and anger.

I've never kept a secret from him, well until this year, and the one time when I lost my virginity to Jared- one of my best friends.

Closing my eyes, I laid my head back letting out a sigh, wishing I wasn't going home. I eventually fell asleep only to wake up to get off the plane and wait for the next connecting flight, the last one, until I reach Seattle. It was a two hour wait, I took the time to get something to eat and drink, and buy a few pairs of the darkest tinted sunglasses I could find at one of the shops near the terminal.

I bought five pairs, just in case something happened to them like getting lost or broken, I'd always have a pair for back up.

While eating, browsing, and shopping, I made sure I kept a nice distance from those fucking walking zombies. Of course one of them always kept their eyes on me and swiftly looked away when caught.

Like that isn't weird or just creepy at all.

Old Quil's great-grandma, told me they were safe, I wouldn't have to worry about them. Did she mean them as then those two specifically or them as in all of them? I have no idea, but the idea of being in the same vicinity as two blood sucking vampires just didn't sit right with me. I wasn't about to become an accidental or purposeful snack.

Once the last boarding call was announced, I set a text to my dad to let him know I was boarding and that I would see him at the airport. He insisted on picking me up, instead of me just cabbing it home. I turned my phone off one last time, and boarded the plane.

I was so relieved to find the walking blood sucking animal murdering zombies were at the front of the plane, and on the opposite side as me. What was even more satisfying, being sat next to a handsome man who looked not much older than I, if not the same age?

Things were most definitely looking up on this trip back home. I smiled as I took my seat next to him, which I happened to be sandwiched between him and the window, the view outside had nothing on the man next to me, whom happened to smell beyond amazing by the way.

He was definitely tall, maybe roughly 6'4 but I couldn't be too sure. Jet black cropped hair styled, sharp jaw bones, narrow nose, a few days' worth of hair growth which I normally hate but on him it looked delicious. He flashed a smile showing his perfectly straight white smile, but his eyes are what caught me. They were this light green color, they were amazing- I felt drawn by so many emotions behind them.

His body was fit, built and muscular, his muscles rolled nicely under the tight grey shirt he had on.

He extended his hand to me and I grasp his large warm hand in my smaller one, and felt this small jolt of- I don't know, something, go through him to me, which caused him to hold tighter to my hand just for a moment.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Derek Hale." He said smiling again

I felt my face heat, blushing. I shook his hand, "I'm Bella Black, well Isabella, but my friend and family call me Bella. Not that you're a friend of mine, I mean we're clearly just meeting." I blurted and felt my face heat even more.

Letting go of his hand I felt mortified I just blabbered and rambled, embarrassing myself like some stupid nervous teenager speaking to her crush for the first time.

He chuckled, leaning back into his seat, but kept his attention on me after ducking his head for a moment.

"You never know Bella Black; we could become friends till we get to our next destination." He smirked

I rolled my eyes at myself and shook my head laughing a little.

"I guess you're right, I've just never embarrassed myself like that in front of a handsome guy before." I admitted with honesty.

He laughed softly again and put his right hand over my left one briefly and told me not to be embarrassed.

"Of course you tell me not to be embarrassed; you're not the one who just rambled like an idiot." I smirked this time, quirking an eye brow.

Nodding he asked, "So, Seattle, what's your purpose for your visit?"

"Oh, I live a few hours from Seattle, on a Native American reservation, La Push. I'm not visiting, more like returning." I sighed leaning my head back then turning it towards him, "You?" I asked

"I moved to Port Angeles about a year ago, from California. So, I'm returning as well." He nodded, "So you're Native American?" He asked in return.

I laughed a little nodding, "Yes, well, half really. My dad is Native American-Quileute, my mother was Irish. Where are you coming from since you're heading home, if you don't mind asking?" I asked, not wanting to pry.

"California, a friend of mine needed advice and I had time off, so I decided to give him a visit. He's like a little brother." He said and asked the question in return.

I told him England, that I graduated college, which caused him to ask how old I was. He's 24, single with no children, and owns his own auto shop in Port Angeles and lives in a loft above it. We spoke about little things, just getting to know each other, and I didn't even feel weird about it. He seemed to stick to himself, only focusing on work and whatever else was around to do. He liked moves, wasn't into clubbing too much, but did grab a beer and wind down after a long day.

A simple man, he reminded me a little of my dad. Work hard all day; relax after with a beer and whatever was on the TV.

When we got off the plane after reaching Seattle, I felt disappointed. I didn't want to end the nice conversation I was having. So we walked to the baggage claim together and I blushed again when he saw the different suitcases I had when he only had a large duffle.

"I have what I didn't sell or donate back in London, on its way through delivery. Don't laugh." I defended while elbowing him in the side.

"How can somebody so small have so many suitcases, seriously, how did you get them all to the airport on your own." He asked eyes wide.

I rolled my eyes and just as I was about to respond I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bells!" My dad said with a small smile on his face, looking between Derek and me.

He looked good, my dad. His hair was down, his black hair draping passed his shoulders. He looked happy, healthy, and most of all relieved. I turned towards him and despite my anger and everything I felt earlier, I just felt safe and just so damn happy to see him!

"Daddy!" I squealed jumping in his arms.

After a few moments he set me down and looked back to my new…handsome friend.

"Who's your friend?" Dad asked, standing straight.

"Daddy, this is Derek Hale he lives in PA, Derek this is my Dad Charlie Black." I laughed

They shook hands exchanging greetings, just as those zombie bloodsuckers walked passed looking between all three of us, and weather they knew it or not, Daddy and Derek stepped a little closer to me.

I shiver went through my body. UGH. How creepy are they?

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Black, Bella can I speak to you for a second." Derek nodded to dad, then turned towards me.

Daddy blushed this time with narrowed eyes looking between us. I don't think he believed me when I explained I just literally met him a couple of hours ago on the plane. I rolled my eyes, kissed his cheek and told him I would meet him at the exit. And then I watched him push the luggage trolley away, giving me one last once over before blending into the crowd.

Turning to Derek I smiled as he slug his huge duffle over his shoulder and stepped closer to me.

"I know we just met, but can I have your number? I'd like to take you out on a date, once settled at home." He asked looking a little bashful for once then quickly added, "If that's okay with you of course."

I giggled and nodded. "I'd love that. Let me see your phone."

After adding my cell phone number, I took a quick selfie and saved it as my contact picture, and he did the same with my phone as well. Once numbers were exchanged, he walked to my father before going on his own way to his car, and Daddy and I went to his truck to load my luggage.

It was quiet for about five minutes before it started.

"Bella and Derek K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Daddy sang in a high pitched voice

"Dad, stop it! We just met." I laughed and he scowled, so I took it even farther, "But he did get my number and asked to take me on date, so kissing could come soon." I sang back

"You're not allowed to date till you're thirty, how many times to I have to say that." He mutters with a frown.

I laughed loudly causing him laugh a little as well.

"Uncle Billy and Jake couldn't come?" I asked, letting my disappointment show in my tone.

"I'm 'fraid not Bells, Billy and Jake are supervising the surprise welcome committee." He said with wide eyes.

See, no secrets. He always told me things, well obviously not all the time.

I groaned. "I just want to get home, throw my bags in my room, shower, and then take a nap." I complained.

He told me it wasn't his fault that I was loved and missed. I laughed because he probably didn't have a choice other than to let them take over the house with decorations and what not. Aunty Sue could get anybody to do whatever she wanted, especially when her mind was set on something.

"Is the dinosaur going to be there?" I huffed.

Dad chuckled and nodded.

We talked, laughed, sharing stories of things that went on while he was home and I was away. I asked him if he was dating anybody and he blushed 90 shakes of pink, but wouldn't comment, which had me singing the kissing in a tree song.

Bad to the Bone just blasted through the speakers in the truck so we both sang together, it was our song. I'm not sure why, but it always has been since for as long as I can remember. Then, all of a sudden a car from the other side of intersection we were going through came barreling towards us, completely running their red-light.

And I swear, I didn't even mean to, but I screamed and threw my hands out in front of me. The car just barely missed us, when it should have hit us, smashing and possibly killing us in the process.

Daddy skid the car to a stop and looked from my hands then to my face.

"When did you get your abilities, Bella?" He asked in a whisper

" _SERIOUSLY_?" I yelled

When did you get your abilities, he asks, after that?

 **TAH-DAH! CHAPTER FIVE, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. AND YES, THIS JUST TURNED INTO A CROSSOVER STORY, SORRY. I HAD A DREAM OF THEM MEETING ON HER WAY HOME, AND I JUST COULDN'T IGNORE IT. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
